


The 'Bro'posal

by 0venm1tt



Series: Bad Puns and Cute Bees [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0venm1tt/pseuds/0venm1tt
Summary: Tags pretty much sum it up. Bear in mind that it's a sequel fic.It's fluffy to a hedonistic degree.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bad Puns and Cute Bees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The 'Bro'posal

Seven years had passed since Yang Xiao Long had graduated high school. Around that time, she and her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, were only best friends, but a road trip across the country had allowed them to come forth as lovers. The two had been living together almost the entire length of their relationship, in a modest apartment on the outskirts of Patch. She ran the Golden Dragon brewery in an equal partnership with her father, and they had managed to expand business from Maryland to the neighboring states.

Of course, that wouldn’t have been possible without Blake. Her six years of college had netted her a master’s degree in marketing. The day she had received it stuck out in Yang’s memory, for her lover had looked so goddamn cute receiving her hood along with the cap and gown, and the typically reserved Blake wasn’t able to stop herself from grinning ear to ear, especially as she practically leapt into Yang’s arms. And it was her consulting that helped the expansion of Golden Dragon beer along, in turn securing themselves financially for many years to come and providing Blake with a positive reputation as a consultant for any other clients.

Ever since Yang was in at least middle school, she knew that Blake was the one for her. Something about the way she did the things that she did, and how she responded perfectly to Yang’s teasing, and how her cat ears twitched every time she was startled, and a wealth of other things just appealed to the blonde. And when she learned that Blake did, in fact, reciprocate these feelings, even the emotional crisis she was in the middle of at the time could not prevent it from being the best moment of her life. However, Yang’s plan was for that to change shortly, seeing as she was planning to propose to Blake.

Currently, they were driving to their favorite place to stargaze. Blake was wearing a hoodie from high school that Yang had given her on the road trip they had taken so many years ago, and it made her heart melt whenever she saw her dark-haired girlfriend close her shining golden eyes and breathe deeply while wearing it. Her face was pointed, and though she may have looked stern to an untrained eye, Yang knew all of her subtleties and could tell that she was content. In comparison to the beauty next to her, Yang felt a little inadequate. Sure, she had plenty of attributes that were considered attractive, but the way Blake looked and acted was just on another level altogether.

Stopping before the field, Yang rolled out a blanket on the grass and laid down. Blake laid down next to her, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Looking at the stars, Yang began stroking her partner’s wavy hair and feline ears, which was endlessly therapeutic for them both. She murmured, “I remember that stargazing was how we started the ‘Bro’ad Trip.”

Blake whispered, “God, that was perfect.”

Yang nodded. “I still can’t believe how fucking long it took to get through Kansas.”

“You slept through most of it, babe,” said Blake, traces of amusement in her voice.

“Miraculously, considering that escape room you took me to.”

“Oh, you loved it.”

Yang smiled. “You got me there.”

Blake adjusted so that she was looking up at the sky, wrapping both of her arms around one of Yang’s (who held Blake’s hands with her free arm). The night sky was clear, and thousands of tiny dots shone down upon the couple. September was beginning to turn to October, which became increasingly clear as the air became colder (not that they noticed, as they were engulfed in each other’s body heat). Crickets chirped loudly, entirely indifferent to it all. Yang began thinking about how strange it would be to not have any conception of the surrounding beauty. Nature had such a way of providing alluring visuals to anyone willing to look, and Blake was alluring in her own right, her face and mannerisms completely serene to match the environment. There would never be a better time to pop the question.

“Blake, hon?” Yang stood up.

“What is it?” Blake stood up, her creaking flip-flops adding to the soundscape.

Yang took her lover’s hands and kissed her forehead. “You’re the love of my life, dude.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Blake kissed Yang back. “Same to you, darling.”

“I’d love nothing more than to spend my life with you.” Her heart hammering against the inside of her ribcage, Yang got on one knee and reached into the pocket of her leather jacket. A broad smile stretched across Blake’s face as she caught on. Now that she knew the answer, Yang opened a small velvet box, presenting a golden ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Without skipping a beat, Blake said, “Yes,” laughing out of sheer joy, and Yang slid the engagement ring on her new fiancee’s finger as she stood up. They embraced closely, and kissed each other passionately under the stars. When the kiss broke, Yang asked, “So, would it ruin the moment if I called this a ‘bro’posal?”

Blake sighed. “You’re lucky that you’re good at everything but jokes, Yang Xiao Long.”

‘Lucky.’ Given that she would be marrying Blake Belladonna, Yang couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have one more fluffy piece in this continuity if anyone's interested.


End file.
